


No Mark Support Group

by Dmsilvis



Series: SPN Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Everyone has a soulmark right?Wrong.For these three men, having no soulmark might be the best bond.





	No Mark Support Group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).

> Written for:  
@SPNpolybingo square filled Benny/Cas/Dean  
@spngenrebingo square filled soulmate  
@deanandcasbingo square filled polyamory
> 
> For tobythewise who prompted "I saw you’re taking writing prompts! I’m a SUCKER for all things that have to do with soulmate au’s. There’s so many so pick whatever speaks to you! Lemme see this idiots find each other and get happy over meeting their soulmate." and because I know she loves her Benny/Cas/Dean I chose to include all three.
> 
> Thanks to mansikka, my forever wonderful and patient beta!

Ten years, today was their tenth anniversary.

Dean was so very nervous, he needed everything to go as planned. The room was decorated. The table was set, wait staff at the ready. He had framed photos of ten years of friendship on every surface. Soft music playing. He rented this room specially, and sent a text to his two best friends to meet him here.

Ten years ago he walked into this very room on campus after following a flyer his first week of college, to a support group for those without a soulmark.

Including himself, there were only three people in this group, Castiel Novak who organized the group and Benny Lafiette.

They met every Friday evening. Eventually after about 3 months of meetings when they realised that no one else was going to show up, they decided to take turns hosting the meetings at their apartments, why keep renting the room.

Another couple months and the pretense of meetings fell to the wayside all together and they all agreed they were just friends hanging out.

About a year after that first meeting they all got an apartment together and have been living together ever since.

They lived within each other’s spaces so easily, so domestic it almost made Dean’s heart hurt.  
Everytime one of them got their heart broke because someone had dumped them due to their non existent mark, the others picked up the pieces.

Now Benny mentioned moving out, that living together was probably hurting their chances of developing other relationships.

Cas was looking for work in different states.

Dean couldn’t take that, he needed them to know how he felt and how he believed they feel about him. Could they all be together as more than friends?

Tonight was either going to be the best thing he’d ever done or crash and burn spectacularly.

6:55. Cas would arrive in 5 minutes, he was annoyingly punctual. Dean was betting Benny would waltz in around 7:15.

As predicted Cas gently knocked on the door at exactly 7pm. Dean chuckled and opened it with his best smile. 

Cas looked so surprised by the room he didn’t speak, he walked slowly around the room looking at all the photos, until a deep southern drawl from the door startled them both.

“What’s all this then, cher?”

Dean turned to Benny. “Great, your both here now!” Dean spread his arms out, “Today is our tenth anniversary! Our friendaversay,” e chuckled nervously.

Cas had tears in his eyes. “Benny look! I had no idea anyone was even taking pictures this night.” Cas took a photo over to Benny that showed a smiling Benny with Cas on his shoulders while Cas picked apples. Dean sat on the ground using his tshirt as a makeshift basket. A group of their friends were hanging out in an apple orchard drinking and Cas decided he just had to have some apples to take home. Benny obliged, Dean agreed too as long as they got enough to make pie. 

Benny walked around looking at the photos. Dean fired off a quick text to the waiter and chef he hired to begin serving dinner. A few minutes later a cart was wheeled in with several silver domed dishes underneath. 

“Let’s eat!” Dean smiled and pointed toward the table for Benny and Cas to sit. The waiter placed salad, bread and soup in front of them. Ice water was served, which Benny seemed suspicious about. Cas seemed overwhelmed. As much as Dean would’ve like wine or whiskey, he wanted all of them to be in their right minds for this conversation.

They ate in mostly silence through the first course. Dean gathered his thoughts. Cas was the first to speak. “Dean this is wonderful, thank you for putting it all together,” he sipped his water. “I apologize that it hadn’t occured to me to celebrate today.”

“Don’t fret, Cas,” Benny said not taking his eyes off of Dean, “I suspect Dean wanted this to be special.”

The waiter came in then with the main course. A surf and turf meal with grilled veggies. When the waiter left Benny continued.

“Dean, level with us, what is this about, besides the anniversary of the most depressin’ support group ever?”

Cas tilted his head. “We’re not depressing,” and drew chuckles out of Dean and Benny without meaning to.

“It's about that!” Dean exclaimed and waved his hand at Cas. "It’s about how you know what’s going on, Benny, but you’re making me say it, it’s about the fact that I knew precisely what meals to order tonight and how to have the cook prepare them, it’s--it’s--” Dean was breathing hard and felt a strong hand cover his instantly grounding him. He stared at it and looked up to see Cas and his concerned eyes, then over to see Benny’s amused eyes, he was in fact drowning in a sea of blue. Cas was the dark waves and Benny was the sparkles atop them. “It’s your fucking blue eyes and how much I love them, it’s this,” he raised his hands each in the grip of a different friend. “Guys, I can’t take it if you move, I can’t lose you.”

His friends hands slowly retreated and returned to their meals.

“You’ll never lose us, Dean,” Cas said absolutely.

Benny cut into his steak and hummed approval at its taste. “Damn good ordering, Dean.”

They finished their main course and dessert before anyone talked about the topic again. Benny and Cas stood and continued to look at all the memories in frames around the room and whispered amongst themselves. Dean sat stewing, he didn’t get the words out right, or he said it all at the wrong time, he needed to fix things.

“Do you remember our first meeting here?” Dean asked as he stood.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas smiled.

“18 years old and lookin’ for like minded folk,” Benny added.

“Yeah, and for the past ten years we’ve each other’s support through everything,” Dean said, he reached out and took one of each of their hands. “Now, Benny, you’re talking about finding a place of your own, and Cas, you’re looking in other states for work and--” Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore he let out a sob. “Is the idea of being seperated tearing either of you up as much as its tearing me up?” They both looked at one another but Dean didn’t see it, they both opened their mouths to speak but Dean continued on, “I mean what if not having a soulmark IS our soulmark? What if all three of us are meant to be together? Fuck it! I love you both, and I want you in my life as more than friends if you feel the same.” He found himself engulfed in arms and they let him cry it was only a few minutes before Benny spoke.

“Cher, I feel the same way.” Cas and Dean went still. “I’ve been distancin’ myself lately, a defense mechanism y’see. I had no idea or hope that either of you would feel the same. It’s like some took a two ton weight off my chest just now.” Dean turned fully toward Benny and hugged him. “If you want me as more than a friend, Dean, I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“I never actually applied to any of those jobs, I couldn’t bring myself to hit send on the applications,” Cas whispered and Benny full body laughed, his low rumble shaking through Dean in the best way. Dean felt Cas hug him from behind. “It would seem none of us really wanted to be separated.”

“You guys are assholes, why did I have to say it first?” Dean sniffed. Quiet chuckles vibrated around him. 

“What do you say, we clean up and take all of our memories home with us?” Cas suggested.

“There’s vodka at home,” Benny said.

“Hell, yes,” Dean replied and wiped his eyes.

“Gentlemen,” Cas scolded, “you’re going to want to be sober when I tell you in detail how I would like to celebrate this change in our relationship,” Cas only smirked as he slowly began gathering photos.

Dean shoved at Benny’s shoulder. “Get the photos, Benny, Cas has plans!” Benny chuckled and they began cleaning up to go home and start their new lives together.


End file.
